As If By Chance
by strawberiwine3089
Summary: Hermione had everything she ever wanted, that is until she finds herself thinking about life on the other side, with someone she never thought she'd be able to love...
1. Yams and a Reunion

A/N: I have redone this chapter once again. I took the opportunity to clean up my shotty writing, and stir the old creative juices. Rewriting this chapter got me excited for the one's to come. Keep checking back, I should have the rest of the chapters edited and posted by tomorrow, as well as a new chapter or two. But it's important you read this chapter because I made some changes to it. Thanks.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Hermione Granger heard the chime of an all too familiar voice. It was rather high pitched, and cheerful, and could belong to the one and only Ginny Weasley. A few seconds later, Ginny skipped around the corner, her soft red curls bouncing as she fell into the bar stool. Ginny had grown up a lot in the past three years. Her milky skin now reminded me of delicate porcelain, softening her piercing green eyes.

"Why here you are!" She wore the same playful grin, one that seemed to always tickle the wrinkles in her cheeks.

"Ginny, what are you doin' here?" Hermione set down her lunch dishes and hugged the energetic college freshmen. Seeing Ginny, reminded Hermione of her college days, it had been the best four years of her life. She had graduated, top of her class, from Cambridge, with the love of her life, Harry Potter by her side.

After college, the two had bought a flat together, and were quite comfortable. Harry was a first draft pick for England's National Quidditch team. Hermione had decided to take a year or two off from school to travel the world with Harry and the team.

"Well, school just isn't the same without you, so I figured I'd take the day off to see my two favorite people." Ginny shrugged, lifting herself up onto the counter and grabbing a freshly picked apple. "Where is Harry?" Ginny noticed that the polished flat was rather empty.

"Out. Practicing with your brother, I think. Don't really know." Hermione rolled her eyes, it often got tiring, being by herself constantly, but she was learning to deal with it.

"Ugh... what losers. Well lets go do something." Ginny hopped back down and looked eagerly at the door.

"Ginny," Hermione laughed carelessly and shook her head, "You have classes, which are important. And besides I have a long list of chores I have to get done. Harry and I are flying to the U.S. for another tournament." Hermione smiled, it was a familiar smile, one that Ginny could see right through, but never confronted her friend about.

"You sound like my mum, 'Mione! Maybe I don't want to go to school. Maybe I just want to be me and have fun! Is that too much to ask?" Ginny batted her green eyes at Hermione, hoping for some form of sympathy.

"Your mum's a smart lady." Hermione just winked and pushed her friend towards the door. "Go. Freshmen year is a breeze. Just get it over with." Hermione laughed as Ginny stuck out her tongue and then playfully slammed the door. Hesitating, Hermione stuck her tongue out at the closed door, then went back to unloading the dishwasher.

* * *

Hermione sang along with the song on her radio as she pulled into the local grocery store parking lot. Putting the top up on her convertible, she climbed out and pushed the lock button on her small remote. Tossing her purse over her shoulder, she strutted through the sliding doors and lazily grabbed a cart.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione had made her way to the produce aisle. She was trying to find just the right tomato, when she bumped into a bulky figure behind her.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Hermione tossed a loose strand of chestnut hair out of her face to see the last person she'd wanted to; Draco Malfoy.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry about that." It was a half-hearted apology, accompanied with a half-hearted smile. He walked off without another word.

_Doesn't he recognize me? After all those years of torment, doesn't he realize it's me? Granted, si've changed, but…I'm not all that different. _

Hermione couldn't shake the sense of disappointment.

* * *

_Was that who I think it was_?

Draco looked over his shoulder, confused and flustered. Her eyes gave her away, but other than that she was someone completely new. Her Pale skin, was now richly tanned, she had filled out her figure, and her once dull and frizzy curls, were now soft waves that shined under the fluorescent lighting. It couldn't possibly be Hermione, she wasn't at all the nerdy git she used to be; she was beautiful, in every aspect. Taking one last glance over his shoulder he pushed his cart forward.

* * *

"That was weird." Hermione said under her breath. She turned slightly, and watched Draco walk away. He certainly had changed. He wasn't the same awkward, lanky kid she hated back at Hogwarts. He had grown to well over six foot, had broad shoulders, and bulging arms that strained against his shirt. His blonde hair, wasn't that ugly bowl cut. He'd let it grow out, and softened it's color. It was pulled back into a neat bun, cradled at the nape of his neck. The biggest difference was in his once cold, lifeless blue eyes. They were soft and inviting, now, far more pleasing to look at. She at him again as he disappeared down the next aisle, "Oh well." She shrugged and trudged on in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Where are these damned canned yams? Who buys canned yams? Who buys yams, _period_?" Draco was growing frustrated, he'd been looking for a particular brand of yams for a good five minutes. He was doing his mother's weekly shopping for him, and loathing every minute of it. And since running into Hemrione, his mind had been turning to other thoughts, further distracting him. For some reason he was intrigued by her new, grown up looks.

"Bottom shelf, next to the dried garlic." A soft voice startled him from behind. He jumped slightly and saw Hermione.

Recovering quickly, he rolled his eyes and looked to the bottom shelf. _Don't be right. For once, please, just don't be right… Damn it_, he cursed to himself... there they were. "You're always right, aren't you. Is it just like some unwritten rule?" He looked to her with a patronizing scowl. Grabbing the yams his mother wanted, he threw them into the cart and pushed on.

"Good to see you to Draco. Me? Oh, I've been fine thanks for asking. And yourself?" Hermione said loudly, her facial expressions clearly portraying her annoyance with him, "Your mom taught you some great etiquette. You haven't changed one bit. You're still a self absorbed, pompous ass." Hermione grabbed onto her cart and pushed past him, nudging him slightly. It was almost as if the two had been drawn to the same aisle, and Hermione kicked herself for continuing down the aisle, especially after seeing him.

"Yeah, well, your still a goody two shoes know it all. So it looks like we're even." He caught up to her quickly. He took notice of what was in her cart. Seeing all the double's he got curious, "Eating for two?"

"Yes, in case memory has failed you, which wouldn't be much of a change… Harry and I are a thing." Hermione tried to shake the urge to look at him.

"Wow… I lost that bet. That's still going on?" Draco stopped for a second to ponder the thought.

"Does it surprise you?" Hermione chose to ignore the first part of his statement. Instead she looked up at him then rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Don't answer that, I don't care."

"Then why'd you ask?" Draco smiled cockily, like always.

"Ughh, habit of wanting to make conversation. Now do you mind? I'm trying to grocery shop." She gave him a menacing look. He shrugged, they had reached the end of the aisle, and he took a right, leaving her behind, as if nothing had ever happened.

But for Hermione, something had. He'd gotten her blood boiling, he'd gotten her fired up, and a part of her enjoyed it.

"What the hell is wrong with you 'Mione?" She asked herself, under her breath.

* * *

Hermione threw the last of her groceries, hotly, into her trunk. She was still unnerved by her encounter with Draco.

"He's such an ass!" Hermione heard herself say. _What do you care Hermione? It was a chance meeting, that was probably the last you'll ever see of that jerk anyway_. Slamming the trunk, she came around to the drivers side and opened her door.

"Watch it, clutz. You almost hit the side of my truck." Draco was standing there, bread tucked under one arm and milk firmly in his hand.

_What are the odds_? Hermione clenched her jaw, struggling to hold on to her composure. Unable to fight the urge, she looked him dead in the eye, and pushed her door further open. The sound of metal scrapping metal was invigorating to her, and she silently celebrated Draco's shocked expression.

Lowering herself into the car, she saw a small scratch on the door. Satisfied, she slammed the driver door shut, stuck the key in the ignition, pulled out, and waved good-bye to a still stunned Draco.

* * *

"What the hell was she... who does she think she... if I ever see... gah!" Draco punched the steering wheel with the side of his hand our of anger, while glancing through the side mirror again, at the scratch on his door. The red paint was chipped, it was as small scratch, but a scratch none the less. Draco had spent a lot on his truck and it was his pride and joy. And now look at it.

Pulling into the drive of his house, Draco found himself growing angrier.

_who in there right mind would purposely hit someone's car like that. How childish could you be? _

He grabbed the bread and milk and headed up the drive to the front door. It was a quant one story home, with only two bedrooms and a master bath. It wasn't much but it was more than enough for Draco. In one room there was a four poster mahogany bed, matching dresser, and large flat screen television. In the other he had his own personal gym.

Draco had been determined to lose that gauky little boy look he'd grown up with, and after a year of new eating habits and intense workouts, he had done just that. He had almost doubled his weight mass, grown to well over 6 feet tall, and had spent many weeks vacationing on the beaches of Australia, working on his tan. He'd grown out his hair, and added subtle highlights, softening the stark white locks. Most wouldn't recognize him, if only he didn't have such memorable blue eyes.

Life was pretty lonely for Draco, girls drifted in and out of his bed all the time, but none were willing, or the type, to stay. For the most part, that was fine with him. But there were moments in his life that he wanted something more, he wanted the companionship for longer than the night. Sometimes when he sat at his kitchen table, eating one of many lonely meals, he wished there was someone sitting across from him, someone he could talk to and laugh with, but there never was.

* * *

"Harry... can you come help me with the groceries?" Hermione yelled from the front door, struggling with the four bags in her hands. As she expected there was no answer, just the faint sound of running water. "Bloody hell, he chooses _now_ to take a shower." Hermione rolled her eyes with an exasperated look. She quickly carried the bags into the kitchen and set them down. Kicking off her shoes she shivered as her bare feet padded across the wood floors. She walked through the master bedroom and to the bathroom door. Knocking once she waited for an answer, when she didn't get one, she opened the door and walked in.

"'Mione, that you?" Harry poked his head from behind the shower curtain and gave her a winning smile. His smile was enough to make her heart melt, or at least it used to. Lately it seemed more tiring than enticing.

"Harry i really need your help with the groceries, and what would you like for dinner? Oh and have you packed yet?" Hermione leaned herself up against the vanity. Harry briskly disappeared behind the curtain again, and Hermione could see his outline as he shampooed his hair.

"I'll come and help when I get out of the shower, I just got in… feels good to just stand under the hot water, ya know?" His voice was clearly audible over the pounding of the shower.

_No I don't know… I can't remember the last time I took a hot shower. You always use up the last of it._

"And, actually, Ron and I grabbed a sandwich from Jerry's Pub, so I'm not that hungry." Hermione rolled her eyes, suppressing her frustration.

"Harry tonight was supposed to be our night. You promised. I went to the market and everything." Hermione's lower lip jutted out, and Harry's head poked out from behind the curtain, "Why are you smiling at me?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"I just _love_ to watch you pout." He ducked back into the shower as Hermione hurled a brush at him.

"Looks like I'll be eating alone, _again_." Hermione mumbled as she closed the bathroom door behind her. As she walked back into the kitchen she thought of Draco and his yams.

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She didn't know what was keeping her up but curse it; whatever it was. It wasn't like she was lonely, Harry was snoring lightly right beside her, she could feel the heat from his naked body wrapped in their comforter. He had fallen asleep to some pointless television show, turning down Hermione's attempts all together. He didn't seem interested anymore, and sometimes Hermione wondered why she stuck around. But every once in a while they would have one night of indescribable passion, and Hermione would be content. It wasn't much of a way to live, but it beat going home to an empty house. She guessed there were worse things she could do.

* * *

The music pulsated through Draco's head, he could feel the annoying techno base in his temples. He looked around the pathetic excuse of a night club, and wondered why on earth he was there. The girls were trashy, the music irritating, the only plus was the well stocked bar.

Draco ordered another round of beer, and sat back, taking in the unsightly place. Strobe lights flickered around the room, bouncing off of the black painted walls. Girls danced around him in tight shirts and mini skirts, none seemed too appealing this evening. He barely took notice of the raven haired girl walking his way. She sat right beside him, and ordered herself a shot of Tequila, he couldn't help but scoff.

"Names Philena." Her attempt at being seductive fell short, and he actually pitied her. Playing along, he raised his eyebrows as if turned on.

"Greek, very interesting." He set down his beer and looked her straight in the eyes. She was just a girl, maybe fifteen. "What're you doin in a place like this? Shouldn't you be at home... _studying_?" He shifted in his seat, taking the tequila from her, and signaling for the bartender. The girl began to pout, and he offered her a wry chuckle.

"I'm old enough to drink that, if that's what you're wondering." She had a fiery spirit, if only she was legal, the thought left his mind as quickly as it had entered. "_No_ ring I see. So obviously I know whats on your mind." Again, her attempts were useless, and he just laughed.

"I got into a fight with my girlfriend, i'm just drowning my sorrows." It was a lousy lie, but then it wasn't her place to know the truth.

"Let me help." Her soft breath brushed against Draco's ear, and he felt her small hand slowly creep up his leg, and for a second, it turned him on. For one fleeting moment he was lost in her pale grey eyes. A split second later, he saw someone else entirely. It was a brunette, a spit fire with a love for reading, loneliness plaguing her playful brown eyes.

"Nah, I prefer morning after hang overs." He downed the last of his beer, grabbing his coat, he stood. Philena just hung her head in defeat. "Lemme take you home, you shouldn't be here." The girl just shook her head, and maneuvered her way back to the dance floor. He had opted for another night alone, but this time it wasn't as much of a bother, he had his thoughts to occupy him


	2. Distractions

A/N: I am asking ahead of time... please do not ask why they fly by plane instead of apparate. The answer is simply, if they apparated I wouldn't have much of a story. Thanks. That's all.

* * *

Hermione looked glumly at her suitcase, as she lounged on the living room couch. She found herself wanting to travel less and less. As it was, they'd be away for at least a week, which was longer than Hermione wanted to be gone. She spent a majority of her trip in the hotel rooms, or watching Harry. He always promised to take her out, make her feel special, make sure every trip was memorable. But not once had he followed through.

"'_Mione_? Where's my uniform?" Harry appeared in the door way of their bedroom, frantic. He threw open a couple of drawers, skimming the top, not really looking but waiting; waiting for an answer.

"Packed. _Just_ like you wanted." Hermione was obviously unhappy, her attitude and facial expressions gave it away. But Harry just sighed and his whole body relaxed. He disappeared again into the bedroom.

_Why do you even stick around Hermione? He doesn't love you. He can't even tell you are unhappy. _Hermione continued to make excuses, blaming herself for not making it more obvious, just how unhappy she truly was. Realizing Harry was making her wait longer, she leaned back into the couch and looked out the window, she suddenly had the urge to go grocery shopping.

* * *

"Malfoy." Draco answered the phone while reading the mornings paper, his tone seemed agitated and his voice gruff.

"Draco, we need you to be on the next plane to St. Louis, we've got a client who's asked for _you. _Said he won't settle for anyone else." It was Griffin Hobbes, Draco's plump boisterous boss. Draco grunted in displeasure, he hated last minute trips. And because he was a senior partner, as well as the money winner, he was allowed to be picky.

"Griffin... I'm supposed to get 24 hours notice, remember?" To most, Draco's tone would've seemed gutsy, but without him Griffin and Griffin would be out of business. Draco was an architect, and a very good one at that. He designed everything from apartment complexes to shopping malls. He was known world wide, not as Draco Malfoy, but as Darron Marret. He chose to conceal his identity for the sake of the family name. After telling his father that he wished to lead a non violent life as an architect, his father put him out on the street, disowning him completely. Draco never heard from his father again. Draco just barely survived in the real world. His mother had given him enough money to start a life of his own; this had been a rude awakening for the once spoiled brat that he was. Draco's life had been an up hill ride since he left Hogwarts, and it was slowly making its way down the other side of a very steep incline. He was bringing in more money than he could spend, and living quite comfortably.

"Draco... I don't think you understand. The client is willing to pay you 5 million on the spot, as a down payment..." Griffin didn't need to go on, Draco was hooked. This would be the biggest job he ever took on.

"How soon do you want me to leave?"

"Can you be ready in two hours?"

* * *

Draco shrugged on his brown leather jacket, and got in the long line to board the plane. As he stepped onto the plane, he noticed that first class was mainly occupied by the British Quidditch team. Rolling his eyes, he remembered that tomorrow, they were scheduled to play the U.S. Quidditch team for a chance at the last playoff seat.

_This is going to suck! _Draco whined in his mind. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the image of a familiar face, surrounded by loose chestnut curls. Glancing briefly he cursed, it couldn't be her, what were the odds? Then his stomach turned, Harry is seeker for the British team. Pretending not to have noticed he took his seat, two rows back and to the far right of her. She had her nose stuck in Danielle Steel's newest novel, and Draco hoped she stayed that way.

* * *

She saw him enter first class, and almost choked. There was no way that he could've been on the same plane as her, after the encounter they had had the day before. She frantically grabbed her book, accidentally nugding a sleeping Harry.

"Watch it _'Mione_, can't you see i'm trying to sleep? If I don't get to sleep before the plane takes off, I'll never get to sleep." Harry moved closer to the window, and away from her. Fighting the urge to jet out her tongue, she flipped to a random page and studied the lines, that, at the moment, had run together. Checking briefly over her shoulder, she caught Draco glancing at her, instinctively, she moved the book closer to her face, delicately pushing a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. He moved past her, and took his seat. Hermione had to fight the urge to look back at him.

* * *

"I'm gonna go see the boys that are in the back." Harry pushed past Hermione without asking her to move. Frustrated she looked up from her book, and nodded. The two had barely said three words to each other, and they'd been on the plane for six hours.

Taking Harry's seat at the window, Hermione took this rare opportunity to look out the window. Harry always took the window seat, and rarely did he let her lean across him to look out. She enjoyed the view, from that height she felt like God, looking down from heaven. It was a beautiful site.

After a few minutes she found herself bored. Unconsciously she felt herself looking around, and glancing back at Draco. She tried convincing herself she was keeping an eye out for Harry, but Draco danced into her line of vision, more than he danced out of it. Giving into the urge, Hermione openly looked his way. He sat there, typing away on his laptop, taking the occasional sip of his coke. He seemed to operate like a well oiled machine, everything one rhytmic motion.

Hermione jumped as he glanced up at her, almost as if he felt her stares. Over the rim of his glass he seemed to be peering into her soul. Hermione blushed and returned to the comfort of being out of view behind the seats. He had caught her, in the act, of looking at him.

_Girl, what are you thinking? You're not. That's the problem. You need to stay focused._ Hermione continued to fight the urge to look over her shoulder, she was afraid he'd be staring back when she did.

* * *

Draco had felt her gaze on him, it pulled him from his laptop. He glanced around, trying not to look obvious. That's when he locked eyes with Hermione. He'd caught her, staring at him, and for a minute he wondered why. The glance lasted maybe thirty seconds before she ducked back behind the seats and out of view. Draco just smiled to himself, he knew what she was thinking... it'd crossed his mind too. 


	3. Destiny Brought us Here

"Bye, I'm off to the practice field." Harry stood behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They'd just gotten to the hotel, and Harry insisted on unpacking immediately. Now five minutes into it, and he was leaving.

_What a great vacation this will be_.

Hermione thought to herself, "What? You're leaving? Harry, we just got here... surely you don't really have to practice at ten o'clock at night." Hermione had her doubts about Harry. Sometimes when he talked to her he couldn't look her in the eye. She saw something behind those eyes of his, she just didn't know what it was yet.

"You think I'm lying? Call up the coach. You know how he gets right before a game. There's plenty for you to do around here. We passed a casino on our way to the hotel from the air port. Why don't you go play black jack or something..." Harry grabbed his navy blue duffel bag and headed towards the door.

"Because in America, you have to be 21 to gamble. So that won't work." Hermione was getting frustrated. Harry wasn't thinking of anyone but himself.

"You could always do what the other girls do, and go shopping. I'm sure you can find something to do." Harry pulled the door open, flinging his duffel over his shoulder. Hermione knew that his mind was already on the field, and no where near any thoughts of her.

"Hey no, go practice, it's cool. I didn't expect to be spending much time with you anyways. There was a blockbuster in the lobby…" Hermione threw her arms up in defeat, her sarcastic tone never wavering. She winced as her arms slapped her sides.

"You're the greatest 'Mione." Harry again kissed her cheek, leaving her all alone at the door.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." She kicked at the door as it slammed shut, consumed completely by anger.

* * *

Hermione took the marble elevator down to the lobby. She pulled her sweater closer to her body as the cold blast of air met her on the ground floor. She took a moment to look around. Her eyes caught the neon flashing bar lights, and she couldn't help but crave a drink. Appreciating the fact that she was staying in a wizard resort, she strolled into the bar and ordered a martini. Maybe she wouldn't get a movie, she'd just drowned out her frustrations; just like all the other girls.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Herbalt Gremlin's Resort and Spa, at roughly 11 o'clock. His driver had been late, and cargo had misplaced his luggage. Now fully exhausted and short tempered, Draco wanted a drink, a strong drink. He headed straight for the bar, and saw Hermione.

_What **are** the odds? _Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief, there was no way that they could possibly run into each other this much, and all of it be completely coincidental. It was times like these that Draco believed in things like fate, and destiny.

He slid into the bar stool furthest from Hermione, and just out of her eyesight. Making sure she hadn't seen him, he ordered a beer. Not exactly the strong drink he was looking for, but suddenly he wasn't as irritated as he was when he'd walked in. He took slow sips, savoring the harsh taste as it flushed his mouth. Finishing his beer, he decided to head over to the blockbuster. They had to have something that would help pass the time, since he no longer really slept at night. He tossed down a five, and walked out. He pulled his chocolate leather jacket closer to his body, feeling that it might prevent Hermione from seeing him.

* * *

Hermione caught a glimpse of white in the mirror above the bar.

"What are you doing in here, Hermione? This isn't like you." Hermione felt disgusted with herself. Never had she felt the need to bury her sorrows with liquor. She paid for her drinks and decided to get a movie, like she'd planned. She stared at the three martini glasses sitting in front of her, and hated herself for being so irresponsible and immaturely handling her problems. She quickly left the bar, and headed straight for blockbuster.

* * *

Draco wandered tiredly around Blockbuster. He went to the family aisle, looking for a particular movie. a few minutes later she walked in. He didn't see her, but he could feel it in the room. That urge to look around as if someone might be there. He looked towards the door, and there she was, heading straight for his aisle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione was astonished, what **_were_** the odds that they would not only be on the same plane, **_but _**be in the same hotel. Now she realized that her glimpse of something white, was exactly what she was hoping it would be, "You are everywhere. Even half way around the world you still won't go away." Hermione mumbled, angry at everyone and everything.

"Good to see you too Hermione." Draco immediately thought back to Hermione's little display in front of the yams, and smiled. Now it was his turn, "I get the feeling you're following me." Draco smirked and walked down the aisle, still trying to find the movie. He ignored her spew about going away; he had seen the three martini's and figured they were still cycling through her system.

"Me? Following…_you_? Please, Draco, don't flatter yourself." She walked off. She already knew what movie she wanted to see, all she had to do was get around Draco, retrieve it, and be on her way. Just as she went grab the movie she was eyeing, Draco picked it up; The Breakfast Club, "You can't be serious!" Hermione threw her hands up in utter disbelief.

"Now what did I do?" All he did was pick up a movie, heaven forbid, "I'm sorry. Is there something wrong with the way I pick out movies? I knew you were uptight but come on."

"That's the last copy of the Breakfast Club." Hermione felt as if she couldn't get a break. She rubbed at her temples, frustrated and angered.

_Fate sucks. _Whatever fate had planned for her life, Hermione wasn't liking.

"What? Is this the movie you were here for?" Draco couldn't believe that this same movie, was what Hermione was looking for. Fate really was pulling them together.

"Yes. Harry's out practicing, and I have nothing else to do. So I figured I'd watch my favorite movie. But _now_, I have to find something else." She began looking around, hoping something would catch her eye. Draco stood there for a second, then put the Breakfast club back on the shelf. "What are you doing?" Hermione's head snapped up, a look of confusion plaguing her face.

"Putting it back, so you can watch it. Anyone who pouts over a movie..."

"Are you really going to ruin one of the first nice moment's I've ever witnessed from you, by saying something completely horrible?" Hermione picked the movie up and raised an eyebrow towards him.

"No, I guess not." He smiled half heartedly, and walked to the new releases. Hermione watched him go, then had the weirdest notion.

_I can't believe I'm about to say this. What has gotten into you, Hermione._

"Draco, if you want to see the movie, why don't you come back to the room and watch it. We…I, have popcorn and everything." It was the last thing Hermione thought she'd ever do, and yet it felt so right.


	4. Cliche

A?N: Please Read this chapter before heading on. I didn't just edit this one, but I added a crucial part to it. You'll be lost later if you don't read.

* * *

It had been awkward at first, having Draco in her hotel room. There was a great sense of physical tension, but Hermione did her best to push past it. Draco was sitting on the floor, arm laced around one knee. Hermione lay flat on her stomach, chin propped in one hand. It was her favorite part of the movie, and Hermione began to laugh. She tried her best not to snort, but it was too late.

Draco's head snapped in her direction, a second later he broke out into hysterics, "I can't…believe… you just snorted."

"I did not… _snort_." Hermione's cheeks were flush, and her eyes shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh please… you reminded me of the pig Lavender tried to sneak into Hogwarts." Draco rolled his eyes, his laughter subsiding, and grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn.

"Stop making fun of _me_." Hermione's voice was filled with innocence as she playfully batted her eyes at him.

"Alright, fine. So what're you doing here in the states?" Draco turned around to face her, wrapping both of his muscular arms around his knee's. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way his black t-shirt pulled against the curves of his upper body. He kicked himself inside for asking such a stupid question, but it was better than awkward silence.

"Harry." Hermione's eyes lowered to her interlaced fingers. "He's here for yet _another_ tournament…" She sighed heavily, and Draco could sense that she was miserable.

"Wow, Hermione. Try and contain yourself, you're excitement is just a little too much for me." Draco had a mock smile on his face, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"You know what he told me before he left? _Go shop, do what all the other girlfriends do_." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ouch. Doesn't sound like the Harry _everybody loves_." Hermione heard the resentment in his voice.

"Yeah there's a lot of things Harry does lately, that people wouldn't believe…" Hermione thought back to all of the times Harry had escaped trouble because he was _the chosen one, "_You know what…" Hermione got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Umm… what?" Draco wasn't too sure what had caused her to leave the room, "You know it kind of defeats the purpose of asking 'you know what' when you walk out of the room before finishing your sentence." Draco walked to the bathroom door, and laughed as Hermione held up a finger, telling him to wait. She shut the door in his face.

"Lets go do something." She emerged wearing a pink sweater and low rise jeans.

"Do something? Its _two o'clock in the morning._ What is there to do?" Draco looked confused, he thought the martini's would've worn off by now.

"I donno… I just wanna do something. Be spontaneous. Enjoy my trip for once." Hermione tossed her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her coat. "So? You coming?" She held out his jacket.

Hesitating momentarily, he grabbed his jacket, and shook his head in compliance.

* * *

"So, you never told me why you are here in the States." Hermione finished up the last of her pancakes, and pushed the plate away. Draco had long since finished his cup of coffee, and was intently watching her eat her pancakes, a faint smile on his face.

"Just business. Nothing too interesting." He picked up the coffee cup he'd abandoned, and began to swirl the cup gently.

"Business? What kind of business?" Hermione instantly perked up, curious to hear a little more about him.

"Just…business. You know, free lance." He continued to stare at his cup, he avoided looking at her. He wasn't trying to hide anything from her, in fact he didn't know why he wasn't telling her anything.

"Why so secretive? Are you working for the mob?" Hermione gave a light hearted laugh, as she tossed her head back carelessly.

"I just don't like to delve into my personal life…" Draco stopped abruptly as the waitress came over to the table, and set the bill down, "Thank you." Draco immediately began to look it over.

"Here, I got it. I was the one that wanted to be spontaneous. Besides you didn't order anything." Hermione reached for the check, but Draco pulled it further from her grasp.

"I've got it. I insist."

"Please. Let me pay for at least half." Hermione rummaged through her coat pockets, and pulled out a five. She handed it to Draco who slipped it in his pocket without her noticing.

"You're still as stubborn as a mule." He shook his head and tossed down two fives.

"I just wouldn't be me if I wasn't." She gave him a winning smile.

* * *

"I don't understand Hermione. If you are so unhappy…why do you stick around?" The two were walking side by side through a large expansive park. There night hadn't been too spontaneous, but Hermione thought that it was very cliché, and she liked that.

"The truth? I don't know. Because I love him. Because I guess it isn't so bad… I mean… I don't know what I mean." Hermione tossed a loose strand of hair from her face, and looked at him apologetically.

"That doesn't sound like much of a reason to stay. It's not so bad? Is that really how you want to explain your relationship for the rest of your life?" Draco stopped under a big oak tree. The sun was barely beginning it's slow rise, and the faint sounds of nature could be heard.

"I guess I'm still holding out for him." Hermione stopped too, and faced him. Her hands were tucked into her pockets as she stared at her feet, "Or maybe I'm just waiting for something better to come along." She looked up, and couldn't help but stare into his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, then looked over her head.

"I should probably get you back before Harry starts to worry." Draco took the lead in heading back to the hotel. He was deliberately ignoring the tension between them.

"_He probably doesn't even know I'm gone._" Hermione muttered under her breath, wondering why Draco had so quickly become distant and evasive. Dejectedly she followed behind him.

* * *

As Draco and Hermione neared the hotel, their pace slowed, as if neither really wanted the night to end.

"Hey look, isn't that Harry." Draco pointed to four quidditch players, escorted by scantly clad girls with platinum blonde hair.

"He'll flip if he see's me with you." Hermione didn't have time to process the fact that Harry had his arms wrapped around one of the girls. She popped the collar on her jacket, and laced her arm through Draco's, steering him away from the group.

Once inside, Hermione looked over her shoulder. Harry wasn't looking at her, that must be a good thing. The Hermione and Draco continued to walk towards the elevator, arm in arm. Once in the elevator, Draco realized she hadn't let go. He took her hand gently and pulled his arm away.

Hermione wondered why, he was acting so distant.

* * *

"Harry isn't that Hermione-"

"Yeah that's her, but, but whose that guy she's with Harry?" Ron recognized Hermione as she glanced nervously over the shoulder of her companion.

"_Like, whose Hermione_?"

Harry looked in the direction of the pointed fingers. It sure looked like Hermione. In fact he recognized the jacket Ginny had bought for Hermione, then signed his name to. He too wondered who was that guy she was with. He couldn't get a good enough look at the guy, but apparently Hermione was well acquainted with him, the two were walking arm in arm.

"It is Hermione!" Harry was shocked. He had no clue what was going on. Unwrapping his arm from Tammy, he pushed past the small throng of people crowding the front of the lobby. He hurried to the elevator attempting to catch some glimpse of who was with her. He watched as the two got onto the elevator, still arm in arm. As the door closed he saw the stark elevator lights reflect off of her companions head.


	5. I Don't Try To

Harry pushed past the patrons in the hotel lobby and squeezed through the elevator doors as they began to shut.

_Who was that? How does she know anyone in the states?_

Thousands of questions about Hermione's infidelity were running through his head. He never would've guessed that it'd be Hermione to have the affair. He'd at least two one night stands, since being with her, and though he felt bad for betraying Hermione, he'd never regretted them. But this behavior just wasn't Hermione. He planned on charging up there and confronting her, making her account for her whereabouts. In his moment of fury, all thoughts of his own misconduct that evening were erased from his mind.

* * *

"Good night, Draco. And thank you for spending the evening with me." Hermione waited awkwardly in front of her hotel door.

"Not a problem." He gave a curt wave good-bye before walking down the hall towards the elevator. Hermione watched as he disappeared around the corner.

"Good night." Hermione whispered again, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Harry bounded down the hallway, his conscience blurred by the nights consumption of alcohol. Reaching his suite, room 1202, he knocked loudly on the door. When no one answered he dug in his pocket for the room key. Finding it, he fumbled for several minutes with the lock. Finally getting the green light, he threw open the door.

On the floor was Hermione's jacket; it was still cold. Her shoes were still on her feet, as she lay sprawled across the bed, breathing softly while she slept.

Harry wanted to wake her. He wanted to throw her from the bed and make her explain who she was with. He wanted to demand that she tell him everything. But for some reason he didn't. He just kicked off his shoes, and lay back on the couch. He quickly fell asleep, giving in to the alcohol that was taking over.

* * *

"Harry…" Hermione rolled over to find Harry not laying there. Thinking he'd never come in, Hermione decided to go get breakfast in the hotel restaurant. As she walked into the living room, she found Harry, snoring, on the couch.

_Now he can't even sleep in the same room as me? Draco was right._

Deciding that it wasn't worth waking him up, Hermione slipped on her flip flops, and walked downstairs.

* * *

Draco hadn't slept, not that he had expected to. But something was different, every time he dozed off, he saw the image of Hermione huddled close in front of him, her almond shaped brown eyes focused on him, as if dissecting his soul. The image would jolt him awake every time.

She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it, but he'd try. He would try and ignore all the signs, pretend like he wasn't attracted to her. But he knew that he couldn't hide the truth forever.

* * *

Harry woke with a ringing in his ears. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his eyesight. Realizing that he was asleep on the couch, he called for Hermione. When she didn't answer, the events of the night before slowly came back to him.

Springing up from the couch Harry changed his clothes and headed for the elevator. The descent to the lobby seemed to take forever, as Harry turned over thought after thought. He was certain that he'd catch Hermione off guard with her mysterious companion. But he didn't.

* * *

"How's the food?" A waitress approached Hermione's table with a fresh pot of coffee and a smile. Hermione looked at the food which she had barely touched. She'd forgotten about her spontaneous trip to Denny's with Draco. The food seemed better there, or maybe it was just the atmosphere.

"Great, thanks." Hermione forced herself to take another bite, while subsiding the urge to gag. She pushed her plate away as the waitress moved onto her next table.

Hermione couldn't keep her mind of the previous nights events. Draco was pleasant company. He was silent, but his body language and facial expressions said it all. He was mysterious, and yet at times Hermione could read him like an open book. And even when he was being a complete ass, he had a tender side to him. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry storming through the restaurant.

"Where is he?" Harry barked in a hushed tone as he slid in to the chair across from her.

"Who?" Hermione followed Harry's glances in bewilderment, "What are you talking about?"

"That guy you were with last night." Harry began to eat the food on Hermione's plate.

"You saw?" It wasn't the best response, but she was surprised he'd noticed her, with how concentrated he was on his escorts.

"Did I see? Of course I saw, Hermione. What do you think I am, some fool?" Harry smacked his hand against the table making her jump slightly.

"Yeah well I saw you too. So don't act all innocent." Hermione looked over Harry's head. She was looking everywhere but at him.

"That was different. It comes with being famous. Those girls don't mean anything." Harry waved a hand in front of her face, directing her attention back to him.

_Everything's always got to be about you._

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? They don't mean anything? They aren't property Harry. They are human beings." Hermione was disgusted in the person Harry had become. And it took a snake like Draco to make her realize just what she'd been living with, "You're letting the fame go to your head, and it's just going to get you in trouble." Hermione got up from the table, grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" Harry looked up at her in anger, food smeared across his chin.

"Somewhere far away from you. And do me a favor. Don't chase after me." She pulled on her coat and tugged at it's collar, "Not like you would even consider it anyway. Too wrapped up in yourself to give a damn about anyone else but yourself." Hermione walked out, leaving the tab for harry to pick up.

* * *

Hermione's tears as the wind whipped across her face. Fixing herself in a store window, Hermione cursed herself for letting Harry get to her like this. Tossing her bangs aside, Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

"What is wrong with you 'Mione?" Hermione shrugged, accepting that she looked like she'd been through hell. Pulling her jacket closer she shoved her hands in her pockets and began to walk again. She was wandering aimlessly back to the Denny's she'd been to, just a few hours earlier.

Suddenly she felt something soft in her pocket, something that hadn't been there before. Pulling it out cautiously, Hermione recognized it as a napkin from Denny's. As she unfolded it, a five dollar bill toppled to the ground. Scribbled on the napkin was a note.

_I said I'd pay. Save this incase there's ever a next time._

The note was followed by a phone number. Hermione smiled to herself as she picked the five off the cold sidewalk.

* * *

"Draco, it's nice to finally meet you. Douglas Trapp's the name. Heard you are the best guy in the industry." Draco's new client was a boisterous older man, whose round figure almost made you lose sight of his toupee.

"Well, I don't like to brag…"

"Nonsense. Brag all you want. It's good that people recognize their own talents. If you're the best let everyone know it." The man patted Draco on the back and posed for a picture, "Now tell me. What are your plans."

"Well, I usually work around the wants of the customer. Do you have a rough draft of what you had in mind?" Draco couldn't help but notice that the job sight he would be working on, was placed directly in front of the park he'd walked through with Hermione.

"I want it big and noticeable. I want to put this place on the map. It needs to be extravagant, but convenient for the clients. It's got to be a home away from home." Douglas talked with his hands, probably due to year's of practice. Hand movements were the easiest way to command attention, Draco had learned that from his father.

"Okay. Do you have any blue prints? Gibson didn't really tell me much about the job. Just that I needed to fly out immediately."

"Look at that pretty little thing, over there in the park. That's what I say about The U.S. The women are far more beautiful. Wouldn't you agree?" Draco glanced at the girl Douglas was pointing at, and recognized her immediately.

_You really are everywhere Hermione. I couldn't avoid you if I tried… I guess it's a good thing I'm not trying._


	6. Guiltless Pleasure

A/N: Not for the faint of heart. There is a reason this was rated mature!

* * *

"Can you excuse me a minute?" Draco interrupted his new client, Douglass Trapp, with a hand. Taking a few steps back he jogged off towards Hermione who was standing by the lake's edge.

"Odd kid." Douglas turned to his personal assistant with a shrug.

"Hermione." Draco called out her name and she turned with a start.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione was wiping tears from her cheeks, trying her best to hide them from him.

"Uh…working. Why are you crying?" Draco caught a tear as it rolled off her chin and brushed it away on his jeans.

"No reason. It's not that big of a deal." She smiled as big as she could, as if suddenly feeling much better.

"It's always a big deal when a girl cries." Draco spoke softly, and Hermione began to wonder what happened to the old Draco, the one from Hogwarts.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her eyes were again bearing into Draco's soul, it made him very uncomfortable.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart."

"Dracken…" Douglas hollered, then leaned down as his assistant whispered something into his ear, "Draco! I don't have all day son, come on." Draco looked to the construction site, and back at Hermione.

"Go. It sounds important. I'll be fine." Hermione rocked back on her heels, and looked away from him and back over to the lake.

"D'you still want to know what I do?" Draco held out his hand with a candid smile.

* * *

"Harry where have you been? We've been waiting." Ron rushed up to Harry and thrust his gear at him.

"I'm not in the mood. Let second string practice for me." Harry tossed his gear onto the ground and walked towards the bench.

"My name is George. It's not that hard to remember." George had played second string seeker for three years, and still Harry had never had the decency to use his real name. George jumped off the bench as the coach flagged him in.

"Roscoe, go ahead… I need to talk to Harry." Ron signaled to his second string then sat down beside Harry.

"I don't want to talk about it." Harry kicked at an abandoned glove sitting in front of him.

"Hermione?" Ron leaned back, with his hands behind his head. He had a good guess as to what had happened the night before. He knew Harry was irrational when he drank, and he had been really upset when he saw Hermione with another guy.

"Yeah. I tried talking to her this morning and she got all pissy and said I was letting the fame go to my head. Which, come on. It's me." The team had stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry. The team didn't like Harry, when it was close to game day. He turned into quite the drama king.

"Harry you do let the fame go to your head." Ron jumped as Harry turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me? No I don't."

"Dude. Yeah you do. You almost never show up to practice on time. You are the only player that demands first class whenever we fly. You never turn a groupie down. You are the only one with a penthouse suite. That's letting the fame go to your head…"

"You always have this attitude like you are better than everyone else. Like you were god's gift to this team." Oliver Wood chimed in. He'd taught Harry everything he knew, and though he was friends with Harry, he was getting tired of being a veteran player, catering to a newbie.

"You don't even know your second strings name… and we spent everyday together over the summer, training." George landed and added his two cents.

"Come on boys. I'm not paying you to stand around and tell Harry how much of a pain in the ass he can be. Get up there. Show me what you've got." Everyone went back to practicing; everyone except Harry, "Harry you've got two options. You get your ass on that broom and practice. Or your benched and George can play this Saturday." The coach blew his whistle. Harry hesitated only momentarily, before picking his gear back up and heading to the lockers. He reemerged a few minutes later, taking to the air like a bat out of hell.

* * *

"So you're an architect." Hermione stood close to Draco as a strong gust of wind blew. She was admiring his blue prints of the newest Trapp Tower that Draco was going to build, "Why couldn't you just tell me? This is nothing to be ashamed about. You do amazing work."

"I'm leery about telling people. Because of my dad and all. Though, he's dead so I don't know why I'm still worrying." Draco rolled the blue prints back up and tucked them under his arm.

"Your dad didn't approve?" Hermione stepped back as Draco walked over to Douglas.

"All finished for the day Draco? Let me see those blue prints you were working on." Draco handed Douglas a copy of the blue prints and said good-bye, "I'll see you in two days. I'm flying to Milan for fashion week. Have to find something nice for the misses." Douglas laughed, while Draco smiled.

"I wonder which misses he means." Hermione whispered, lacing her arm through Draco's.

* * *

"So why the change of heart?" Hermione sat, curled on the couch as Draco poured her a glass of water.

"What do you mean?" Draco glanced over his shoulder at her briefly. He was trying not to get attached. It had been a while since he'd been with a girl, and though he knew he had something for Hermione, he didn't want to ruin anything.

"I asked why you were being so nice. You said you had a change of heart." Hermione accepted the drink from Draco as he handed it to her, then sat down beside her.

"After Hogwarts, I went off to Oxford. I was supposed to study law, like my father had told me. But I was interested in experimenting in other fields. So I took an intro class, which had an entire section devoted to architecture and design. I was hooked the first day." Draco sipped his beer, and Hermione in turn took a sip of her water.

"It kind of defeats the purpose of telling a story if your going to take a drink before finishing." Hermione laughed, remembering Draco's words from the other night.

"Cute. Well anyways. My dad was furious. Said if I took anymore of those classes that he would cut me off. Which meant he'd stop paying my tuition, and giving me a monthly allowance. But I didn't stop. I kept taking those classes. My dad found out, and acted as if I'd dropped off the face of the planet. My mom was secretly gave me money, but not enough to pay for college. So I dropped out, with only an associates degree. There was a local company who was accepting submitted blue prints. I figured what could it hurt, and I showed them my entire protfolio. I was hired on the spot under the alias Darren Marret…"

"Marret? Marret…I know that name. Wait a second, I own one of your flats. I had no idea it was yours. Why the alias?"

"I didn't want to carry the Malfoy name. I didn't want it getting any recognition. It was only after my father's death that I stopped going by Darren. Now it's just Draco."

"So how did you wind up here in the states?" Hermione set down her glass, and pulled her feet under her butt.

"Apparently Mr. Trapp had seen some of my work while he was in London, and requested me to build his hotel. He paid me five million dollars this morning, just to ensure that we'd break ground in two weeks." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Five million dollars? What does someone do with five million dollars?"

"Order room service…for two." Draco smiled, hoping she would say yes.

* * *

Harry walked off the field at the end of practice, not talking to anyone. The coach had sat him out after an hour of practice, said Harry's head just wasn't in the game. The team tried to rally around him, but he told them all to piss off.

"Wallowing in pity won't do you any good Harry." Ron struck his friend on the back as a friendly good-bye.

"Yeah thanks for the advice, _pal._" Harry slammed his locker shut. It seemed like everyone was deserting him. First Hermione, and now his team.

_Maybe I did overreact with Hermione. After all, I haven't been the most faithful…But still, what was she thinking?_

Harry stepped out of the wooded area that hid the quidditch field, and back into the muggle world. He had gotten quite used to living a double life, and using less and less magic. He'd come to the conclusion that though magic had it's perks, it wasn't at all what it had been cracked up to be. Harry hailed a taxi and gave him the address to his hotel.

* * *

"This food is delicious." Hermione took another bite of salad before pushing the plate away, "I don't think I can eat another bite."

"You haven't had dessert yet." Draco smiled, scraping the last of his mashed potatoes off his plate.

"Dessert… I don't think I have room." She rubbed her stomach, then smiled.

"Well that's okay, I guess." Harry set down the plate of cheescake, and walked back over to the couch, sitting down next to Hermione, "Why were you crying today?"

"Just… Harry. Being his usual arrogant self. Everyday that I spend with him, leaves me wondering why I'm still sticking around. I honestly don't know why I stay.." Hermione looked down into her glass, then set it on the coffee table.

"I believe you said that you were holding out for him. Or perhaps waiting for someone better to come along." Draco grew quiet. He knew what she had been implying last night, but he figured it had been the alcohol talking.

"I guess the question is… after you've loved someone for so long… How do you know when you've stopped? How do you know when something new, is better than what you've got?" Hermione again was bearing into his soul, as if she knew what he was feeling.

"I…I don't know… I guess when it's someone else's smile you can't stop thinking about. Or no matter who you look at all you see is the other person's face. Or when you can't wait to sleep at night because all you dream about is that person… or"

Hermione interrupted Draco with a firm yet delicate kiss. Her hands were laced through his hair that hung loosely around his face. She smelt like fresh flowers, and her skin was soft underneath his fingers. He stroked her cheeks as the kiss deepened. She seemed to tremble in his arms, as she leaned into him. Finally she pulled away, her eyes still shut.

"Or when you can't avoid a person no matter how hard you've tried…that's when you know." Hermione finished his sentence in a low breathy voice. She smiled, a look of urgency in her eyes.

* * *

"'Mione?" Harry pushed the heavy hotel door open, and peered into the vacant room. The sun was setting, reflecting off the mirrors lining one wall. He hurried over to the window and turned the blinds. Hermione wasn't in the room. And the desk clerk said that he hadn't seen Hermione since she'd left the hotel restaurant that morning. Harry wondered where she could be, but at the same time knew she was with the man Harry had seen her with last night.

_You blew it asshole. The best thing to ever happen to you, and you blew it._

_

* * *

_

Hermione pulled Draco's shirt over his head, then did the same with her own. He leaned in and kissed her again, this time with a tinge of desire. Draco laid Hermione down on the bed and slowly unzipped her jeans, all the while kissing her soft lips. Pulling away she gently bit his lower lip, causing a tingling sensation to spread across his mouth.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco whispered, his fingers grasping the sides of her jeans. Hermione didn't say a word, just removed her pants, and grabbed the back of Draco's neck, pulling him back down on top of her.

* * *

Harry poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down on the couch. Looking around the expansive hotel room, the silence making him uncomfortable. He flipped on the television, not expecting to really watch anything. He was just waiting for Hermione to come home.

* * *

Draco's hand danced along Hermione's torso, and traced her pelvic bone. He ran a finger down her inner right thigh, watching as Hermione squirmed at his touch. Slowly, and ever so precisely, Draco slipped a finger inside of her. Gently he massaged his way deeper, then pulled out. He repeated. He started off slow, taking his time, exploring the inside of her. Her eyes disappeared behind her eyelids, as she moaned softly and licked her lips.

Teasing, Draco flicked his tongue over her left nipple. With his left thumb he slowly caressed her other erect nipple, while the right thumb stroked her clitoris. Hermione suddenly arched her back, causing his middle finger to slide into her. Draco was over come by the feeling of Hermione's wetness. He began to prod harder, and faster, becoming more erratic. Everything was moving faster, and Hermione could no longer control herself, she let out a loud moan and dug her nails into Draco's back. She sighed as he collapsed on top of her, both panting.

Hermione nestled into the curve of Draco's body, her ear pressed to his chest, listening to every beat of his heart. They seemed to blend together, his arms wrapped around her, legs intertwined. She kissed him one last time, before closing her eyes and drifting off, her last thought telling her there was nowhere else she should be.

* * *

Harry stumbled through the living room of his hotel, beer bottles and shot glasses littering his path. His eye sight weaved in and out as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Hermione…where is she? That little…_hick_… slut." Harry said aloud. He tipped the last of his beer into his mouth and fell onto the bed. He felt his world closing in around him, everything becoming closer, tighter. He was finding it harder to breath, harder to decipher between fiction and reality. Struggling with his eyes he finally found himself in a dreamless sleep.


End file.
